Depuis que tu es monté là haut
by hana-chan666
Summary: Parce qu'il est mort, parce qu'ils s'aimaient. Les pensées mélancoliques de celui qui reste. sasunaru.


Bonjour, cette fanfiction est basée sur les pensées de Naruto. Si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance, je vous recommande d'écouter Monté là haut, de Damien Saez. J'écris toujours en musique donc je ne sais pas, histoire de vous donner l'ambiance.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto n'est pas ma propriété mais celle de **Masashi Kishimoto** gnia gnia gnia etc...

**Résumer** : Sasuke est mort, Naruto déprime. Et moi avec :/

Bonne lecture.

* * *

"Depuis que tu es monté là haut"

Comment vivre, comment continuer ? Sans toi à mes côtés, je suis perdu. Depuis ce jour où tu n'es pas revenu, je ne fais que pleurer. Je ne sais que pleurer. Notre vie n'est que cendres, puisque je n'ai pas su te garder à mes côtés. Je n'ai pas su te protéger, alors, cette vie toute nue, toute froide, sans toi, je n'en veux plus. Notre amour comme ton coeur a cessé de battre. Et je suis là sans toi.

Te souviens-tu des jours heureux ? Quand ensemble nous faisions tout, toutes ces choses si insignifiantes. S'entrainer, manger, dormir, faire les courses, les missions, les amis. Et puis moi j'aimais t'attendre, te regarder, attendre tes sourires. Ces sourires si rares, si beaux. Savais-tu alors, combien ils comptaient pour moi ? Le savais-je moi même ?

Je ne sais plus, mais je me souviens de ton corps sur le mien. De tes yeux d'ébène, d'habitude si froids, dans ces moments là ils s'enflammaient. Ils me disaient, ce que tu n'arrivais jamais à me dire. Combien toi aussi tu m'aimais. J'aimais voir couler la sueur dans le creux de ton cou, j'aimais veiller ton sommeil, et puis le matin te réveiller d'un baiser. La lumière du soleil perçait les rideaux, venait frapper ton corps allongé. Savais-tu combien ces moments là comptaient pour moi ?

Aujourd'hui je ne sais plus, j'ai l'impression d'attendre, attendre quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Peut être d'entendre le son de ta voix, mais elle ne viendra pas. Puisque je suis ici et pas toi.

Comme j'aimerais tout reprendre à zéro, revenir à ce matin là. Revenir et te prévenir, trouver un prétexte, pour que tu me restes. Mais tu es parti, c'est drôle non ? Encore une fois tu es parti, tu m'as quitté et à nouveau j'ai treize ans. A nouveau, Sakura est là et nous te pleurons. Quand je regarde ma vie, tout le monde fini par me quitter. Mes parents ; toi ; Jiraiya et puis encore toi. Saurais-tu me dire pourquoi ?

Et puis tu sais, je t'en veux un peu. Tu n'aurais pas dû partir, qu'importe que tu sois le seul à pouvoir accomplir cette mission, qu'importe que des gens meurent. Je m'en moque, je ne les connais pas, je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'il peut bien arriver au monde, tant que tu restais à mes côtés. Ils pouvaient bien tous y rester.

Je sais, je fais un caprice. Tu me pardonnes ? Et puis je ne le pense pas, je t'en veux d'y être aller, parce que tu devais y aller. Et ça me tue, de ne pas t'avoir suivis. Si tu savais comme là, tout de suite j'en ai envie.

Me regardes-tu ? M'as tu vu pleurer sur ton corps ? Au début je n'y ai pas cru, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, ce n'était pas toi cette chose. C'était froid tu sais ? Si froid, si peu toi, si peu ta peau. Parce que tu étais chaud sous mes caresses, chaud ton goût était à mes lèvres.

Les autres ont été gentil, ils m'ont bien épaulé, je n'étais jamais seul. Sakura, Kakashi et Yamato-taichou, ils venaient chez nous, m'apporter à manger. Et puis ils m'ont aidés, pour te venger, ils étaient là, même Sai. Oui je sais, tu dois faire la tête, tu ne l'aimais pas. Moi ça me fais sourire, de me souvenir de ton mauvais caractère. De tes bouderies, de tes colères et puis surtout, de tes gestes, tes caresses. Toutes les fois où tu ne pouvais arrêter de me toucher, je garde ça, en souvenir. Alors tu comprends, tu comprends pourquoi je devais te venger, les tuer. Mais étrangement après je me suis senti encore plus vide, encore plus sans toi. Car en un sens, faire jaillir leur sang, répandre leurs entrailles tout autour de moi, ça n'a fait que te tuer d'avantage dans mon coeur.

Je sais maintenant que rien ne pourra effacer cette souffrance, ce manque.

Je garde tant de toi, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est bientôt fini. Qu'en l'espace d'un instant je vais tout perdre, encore. Comme dans un coup de vent je t'ai perdu, c'est comme si je tenais un fil et qu'il s'échappait. Parce qu'ils me disent d'avancer, de continuer. Mais je ne sais pas Sasuke, je ne sais plus. Comment fait-on pour vivre, quand le miroir de l'âme est brisé ? Comment vivre quand on ne crois plus en rien ?

Depuis ce jour là, où tu es mort sur cette route, depuis que j'ai serré ton corps froid contre le mien, depuis qu'avec toi je suis mort. Je ne sais plus comment on rit, comment on aime. C'est comme si je n'était qu'une plaie ouverte, comme si ... je ne sais plus, je ne sais rien.

Pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas vers moi ? Tu triches, moi je suis là et toi tu me nargues de là haut. Je t'aime tant, et pour moi tu étais tout. Tu étais ma journée de labeur, tu était mon soleil, tu étais mon air. J'aimerais ne plus savoir respirer, je ne sens déjà plus la chaleur du soleil. Tu sais, Hokage sans toi, ce n'est plus un joli rêve du tout. Tu m'en veux si je ne le deviens pas ? Parce que sans toi, je ne sais plus rêver.

Sasuke dis moi ... mourir ça fait mal ? Plus mal que de perdre un combat contre toi ? J'aimerais que ça fasse du bien, comme tes caresses, comme toi quand tu étais tout près de moi. Tu sais, ils t'ont enterré auprès de tes parents, tu es content ? J'ai réservé ma place, même si Sakura me dit de pas y penser. Mais moi je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas. Car penser qu'un jours, toi et moi on serra à nouveau ensemble, ça me fait ressentir autre chose. Autre chose que ce vide, ça me fait ressentir quelque chose.

Alors maintenant je sais Sasuke, aujourd'hui la vie est belle. J'aime à nouveau tu sais ? Je les aime tous tant, mais j'ai compris. J'ai compris que je t'aimais encore plus, toi. J'espère qu'ils comprendront, qu'ils me pardonnerons.

J'ai froid, tu as eu froid toi aussi ? Mais tu m'énerves, tu devines ou je te le dis ? Parce que je voudrais que tu me dises, pourquoi ? Pourquoi encore une fois c'est moi qui dois te chercher ?

Quoi ? Que dis-tu ? Oui tu as raison ... ça ne fait pas mal.

* * *

Epilogue 

Maintenant je suis bien, parce que à nouveau, tu es là. Me pardonneras-tu ? Sans toi j'étais vide, encore plus vide qu'avant j'entends. Mais ça te fais rire on dirait ? Je suis heureux, je peux enfin te revoir, te toucher, te goûter. Entendre le son de ton rire, me perdre dans tes yeux bleu. Ici nous avons l'éternité pour nous, ici j'ai l'éternité pour te dire ... toutes ces choses que tu aimes. Pour être, n'être qu'avec toi. Ici, ensemble, pour toujours.

* * *

Voilà ! Je sais je ne fais pas dans l'originalité, mais bon la mort et la douleur sont des sentiments universels. Donc voilà, c'est triste je trouve. C'est étrange comme quand je suis heureuse j'arrive à me plomber le moral comme ça. Enfin bon avez-vous aimé ? Pas aimé ? Toute critique est bonne à dire, donc n'hésitez pas. 

Pour ceux ou celle qui le désire cette fic, (en songfic) est complète sur mon blog, donc venez faire un tour si le coeur vous en dit.

Bises à vous qui avez pris le temps de me lire.


End file.
